Continuation of a Dream
by Caradryan
Summary: Colors are fragrant, but they fade away. In this world of ours, nothing lasts forever. Yet, what if there was a way to reclaim what was once lost? Could this be the continuation to his dream? MatthewxLeila. Post FE7. Oneshot with two endings.
1. Main: A Simple Wish

Author's notes: There are two endings - one a "normal" ending, and the other, a "true" ending. I'll leave it to you to decide which is which.

This is my first ever oneshot piece. Dedicated to all the fans of Fire Emblem who felt the heartache as we watched Matthew losing Leila in Fire Emblem 7...

If you'd like to read this piece with music, come and visit the Archives. It's on my profile link. Please, sit back and enjoy the tale.

* * *

_Leila…I'm coming. I'm coming back for you._

Matthew reverently stared at the Wish Staff in his hands as he approached her old gravesite. He could feel the life-essence coursing through the thin glass rod. Whatever enchantment Bramimond cast earlier must have worked.

The lake before him was still as a mirror's surface. He could see the faint reflection of the stars. Beside him, the peach trees wavered in the night, their fragile branches hiding him from the rest of the world. He could smell the light fragrance of their newly blooming blossoms – it was something that she would have liked. In fact, it reminded him of a little dying sapling Leila had found years ago, back when everything was still...

_She'd have loved to see that tree give off fruit…_

He didn't think it would survive, but, fifteen years later, it grew into a beautiful peach tree…just like the trees in front of him…

Shaking his head, Matthew moved on.

The scene was undeniably peaceful, but Matthew's anxiety could not be quenched. _Take this staff_, the dark sage had told him. _Bring it to wherever you would like, and make your wish there. The magic will take care of the rest._

A mixture of dread and excitement made him feel lightheaded. What if the Wish Staff failed? Then, all these years…it would have been for nothing…

_And what if the staff worked?_ A small, annoying voice that suspiciously sounded like Serra whispered to him. _What if it worked? You stupid blockhead. Give up after, not before you've started something!_

That possibility…he didn't dare to think about. Either way, he had to try. The thief eagerly moved forward, each step taking him closer to his final destination.

Even in the near-total darkness, he could still see the small clearing. His heart ached. This wasn't a proper burial…no headstone, no flowers…only a patch of dirt marked the final resting place of his love.

Holding the legendary item high above his head, the thief closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Leila," he whispered gently. "I would like to see Leila again…"

He felt a faint tingling and knew that the spell had started.

_I was too late once, Leila. I … I won't be late again…_ he thought as the heat intensified. The light inside his hands grew brighter and brighter until it felt like it was going to burn his eyes away. Stubbornly, the thief clung onto it, knowing that the moment he let go, the magic would end, spelling the end of his only dream.

_Speak your wish, h_e heard an ageless voice say. _Holder of the staff of dreams, speak your wish. _

"Leila," Matthew answered without hesitation. "My wish is to be with Leila again."

A pillar of light erupted from the ground, blinding him with its brilliance as the Wish Staff grew warmer and warmer. Matthew gritted his teeth as he clenched the staff, his knuckles turning white with exerted pressure. His hands felt like they were on fire, but if this was all that it took to bring her back, then he was willing to bear it.

Suddenly, the pain disappeared as the Wish Staff became soothingly cool to the touch.

_It is done. _

Faintly, he heard Bramimond's voice. Or perhaps it wasn't Bramimond – he couldn't tell.

_Behold the continuation of your dream. _

As the thief blinked, the pillar of light broke into a million sparks of luminescence. The Wish Staff exploded, breaking apart like a meteor shower as the light faded away. A rush of something – it felt like the wings of a bird – brushed past his face as the nearby woods were plunged into a comforting darkness.

A dazed Matthew rubbed his eyes. Groggily, he tried to see his surroundings. All the while, his heart pounded wildly. Everything was as Bramimond had said…everything had happened…did the spell work?

Nothing. The same stars twinkled at him, their glitter strangely unforgiving. Beside him, in the small clearing, everything was still the same, save for a gentle mist rising from the surface of the lake. A small breeze blew past him as a few peach blossoms fell, their unspeaking voices articulating his sorrow.

_What's gone cannot be returned, young Matthew…_Dimly, he recalled Bramimond's ethereal voice. _All things return to the hands of their creator, sooner or later…why go against the natural order?_

The sand had flowed steadily from an ornate hourglass inside the sage's study. The nearly abandoned hallway had smelled faintly of rose petals as the dark sage shook his head.

_I know! But…just this once, could you please try? I beg you…even if it's for just a second, let me see her again! Please! You're the only one who can help me…I need to tell her something…_

A memory coursed into the forefront of his mind as the thief remembered. He had braved countless dangers and traps in order to visit the Dark Sage – the last legendary hero of the world. If Bramimond couldn't help him, then…it was likely that no one else could.

_I do not understand. Does she mean that much to you? Young Matthew, just who …who was she? How could such a human being evoke such strong … feelings inside of you?_ The sage's timeless eyes gazed into his own as the thief blinked. A hint of confusion had crept into Bramimond's voice.

_She was my beloved. Please...I just want to tell her I love her. That will be all. Master Bramimond - you can talk with the fallen, even bring them back, couldn't you? Please, I -_

To his surprise, Bramimond merely laughed. His dry voice echoed out into the nearly abandoned hallway.

_What makes you think I can do that, young Matthew? Do you believe me to be divine? _

_No…but …I ….I thought you could…_

He could remember his knees giving out as he found himself numbly kneeling before Bramimond. So, it was all a lie? Lord Pent, Serra, all of them…did all of them maintain an illusion for him, feeding him false hope to keep him going?

_An agent of the divine, perhaps, but not yet divine…never divine…merely a fading power…_

The hourglass trickled slowly as Bramimond coughed. He almost sounded a little disappointed.

_Still. Tell me your tale…you have came far beyond what anyone your age should have been able to accomplish. _Still laughing, the sage bent down and offered him a hand. _Tell me, young Matthew. Who is this 'Leila'?" Perhaps through your tale, I may learn something…_

So he told his story. At first, he spoke haltingly, unsure of the sage's intentions. Matthew was not an accurate storyteller – not only did he have a tendency to embellish things, bringing up such intimate memories only tore new holes in his wounded heart. Still, he tried his best to present the whole tale, pausing every now and then to brush aside some tears that had unwittingly gathered. He told the sage of their childhood, and how they both entered into the service of House Ostia. He told the sage everything he could remember, sparing no details. From the moment they had met to the moment of their separations…their hopes, their dreams, and the love they had for each other…

He was half-expecting to be teleported – or worse – out of Bramimond's study at any moment. Yet, the sage made no move to stop him. Bramimond simply sat there and listened, nodding once in a while to show that he was still interested in hearing Matthew's tale.

_Master Bramimond…do you know…how painful it was, when I held her… one last time…in my arms? That day…It still seemed only like…only a few days ago, she was in my arms, laughing and smiling. And then, she was gone…I had thought that … we could be together…but it appeared that destiny … had… other plans…_

He wasn't sure if Bramimond could understand him – after all, Bramimond was fabled to be emotionless, a legendary magician who had given up his humanity for the arcane arts. Brokenly, Matthew articulated his feelings anyway. The deepening despair as he saw her corpse, the anguish of never seeing her again, he told it all – even his lingering regret, something that he hadn't told anyone else before.

_I couldn't forget about her… no matter what I did, I couldn't forget about her. And my only regret was that I could not tell her "I love you" when she was still alive…_

Indeed…if he could see her again… even though she might have guessed at it already, he wanted to tell her that so much….

…_Go on, young Matthew. I am, and have been, listening…_

_There is nothing more to tell, Master Bramimond. I'm done._

_I see…an interesting tale …Though the memory is hazy, even I …_Bramimond paused, as if deep in thought. A hint of emotion appeared on his visage as he mused. Was it sympathy?

_I… what is …I see. I could relate, now…no? No. I … Well, then, it would be interesting to find out…_

For a brief moment, Matthew thought he saw something underneath the dark sage's imitation of his own face. The thief squinted to get a better look. Bramimond, however, paid him no heed as he continued to talk with himself. _A learning experience…a chance … a challenge?…Hah! Indeed. A worthy endeavor…indeed, a test of my skills…_

Suddenly, a pair of deep golden eyes stared back at the thief. A regretful smile appeared on a thin, haggard face – a face that was very different from his own – as Bramimond coughed again. It was a lonely face. One that was neither young nor old, but had lived for too long, seen far too much…

_Indeed, I could…once. I gave it all up for… for what? It would be nice…wouldn't it? What would you have done, old friend? What would you have done…?_

The sage's whisper was so quiet now that Matthew couldn't quite make it out, yet the thief could have sworn he heard a name. Perhaps it was something that had happened in the ever-distant past.

In the next moment, though, all was normal again. A perfect, seamless image of himself replaced whatever the thief had seen, and Bramimond once again lapsed into silence.

_I promised nothing._ Finally, after a long while, the sage spoke. _And I will promise nothing._

_I understand. Master Bramimond, thank you for listening. I shall be going now…_Carefully masking his disappointment, Matthew turned to leave. Only his heavy footfalls reflected the heaviness found in his heart.

_Going? Going where? To find your Leila?_

_Yes, Master Bramimond. To find Leila…wherever she may be…or to join her, I don't care…_

…_I thought you wanted my help?_

It was too much. No words in the world could express his gratitude as the thief fell to his knees.

_I require no payment. You have nothing I could possibly want, either way_, Bramimond quipped, mistaking Matthew's silence for reluctance. The thief couldn't tell what the sage was thinking, nor could he figure out just what in the world caused the spellcaster to help him. The only thing he could remember at the time was that wistful smile on Bramimond's face as the sage pulled him back to his feet.

…_Only this: come back and thank me, if the spell is working. That would be more than enough. _

The rest … the rest of the time he spent there was a blur. The sage told him to wait outside, and disappeared for an entire week. When he had reappeared, the Wish Staff was in his hands. Carefully wrapping it in a golden scarf, Bramimond quietly instructed him in its usage and bid him farewell.

_Good luck, young one. I do not usually try for miracles, but …may this staff revive your dreams. Use it well, and you may find it redeeming more than one person…_

The lingering, wistful smile on the dark sage's face was one that Matthew could never forget.

* * *

He should have known this from the start – bringing someone back to life was impossible. Pent, Canas…even Bramimond couldn't promise anything. Yet, from the way the dark sage had answered him, there might have been a chance…was that a lie told to keep him happy, knowing that he wasn't ready to face the reality yet?

Then…why would he have gone to all the trouble to make such a staff?

_Should have just given up, Matthew…should have given up a long, long time ago…_

He thought he had gotten over it – he had handled himself with unusual composure at the sight of her limp body. The days and nights without her, the thought of never seeing her again…he had thought he could put it all behind him. His work output had nearly doubled. He had even forgiven Jaffar…the man who…

_Yet no matter how you tried, you couldn't live without her, could you? You never forgave Jaffar, either…you were only being merciful at the time because she stopped your hand…_

Matthew didn't know what to think. He tasted something salty as he struggled to wipe his eyes.

…_At least you tried, Master Bramimond. Thank you…_

The thief brushed aside one final tear as he spared a loving glance at her resting place. Carefully laying the lightless Wish Staff atop her gravesite, Matthew sighed. He should at least return to Bramimond to thank him for all he had done. After all, Matthew was only a nameless spy, working on behalf of Lord Hector. It was unusual for the dark sage to accept visitors, let along go through all that trouble to help him…

"Matthew…" A faint, insubstantial voice whispered.

Ignoring the cry, the thief continued on with a bitter smile. So, even the winds taunted him now…

"…Matthew?"

His heart skipped a beat. Slowly, he turned around, unwilling to believe his ears. That voice…the same voice that haunted his dreams…

"Matthew…"A pair of bright red eyes, full of concern, stared back at him. Slowly, the rest of her body materialized from the mists. Leila's pink hair loosely flowed down her shoulders as her form solidified. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly as she smiled, her visage as lovely as ever.

_Bramimond…_the dark sage's name faintly registered in his mind. Surely, this was a dream…

But the young woman appearing before him was no mirage. Everything from her long, slender eyelashes to that semi-relaxed stance…the Leila standing before him… this was too detailed for something he could simply construct from a memory…

_He did this…he created a miracle…_

"…Leila?" He felt completely drained – so overwhelmed by his emotions. The thief weakly stared as the young woman took a faltering step towards him.

"Leila!" Matthew shouted joyously. Staggering to his feet, the thief stumbled forward. "Leila!"

She was so close to him…he could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest, smell the faint lilac scent of her body…there was no way she could be an illusion!

His legs, numb from kneeling, felt like leaden bricks. As Matthew quickened his pace, however, the only thing he could think of was his Leila…at last, at last!

Suddenly, he slipped on a nearby stone and tripped. The thief gasped in shock as Leila simply passed through his outstretched arms. Without even bothering to wipe the dirt from his face, he desperately reached for her again. All the while, a sinking feeling began to appear in his heart.

_No, no…_

Yet, try as he might, he couldn't touch her. For the briefest moment, he could feel the smoothness of her skin…but the feeling vanished as soon as it had appeared, leaving his hand to pass through nothing but air.

"It's no use, Matthew," Leila whispered gently as she knelt down, wiping away a speck of filth from his face. He could feel _her_ touch … feel the familiar light tingle her finger evoked on his skin.

But why? Why couldn't he touch her?

"Leila…" The thief shook violently as his voice broke. Reaching forward in a pitiful gesture, he tried again. Maybe he was just being disoriented…maybe, if he reached out a little more…and wished for her a little harder…

"Matthew, stop... you can't touch me like you once did…" the young woman smiled wistfully. Shaking her head a little, her long hair fell over one side of her face and covered her left eye. "I am nothing but a shadow…a spirit, given physical form by your wish…"

Tenderly taking Matthew's outstretched hand, Leila traced a thin line across her body with his finger. For a second, he could feel the soft fabric of her tunic and her warmth beneath. He could even sense her steady heartbeat…the thief's own heart quickened.

Then, like awakening from a pleasant dream, his finger passed through thin air as his hand dropped slowly back to his side.

"But…Bramimond…the staff…" A wave of unbearable disappointment washed over him as the thief numbly spoke. "He…he…said…"

"Bramimond didn't lie to you, Matthew. Magic itself is the stuff that dreams are made out of. But Bramimond, as powerful as he was, cannot do everything. Bringing people back from the beyond…that power was beyond even him."

"Then…Leila…what are you, if not alive? How come I can see you?" Matthew's voice rose as he ignored the slow flow of tears that was steadily running down his cheeks. Above him, the sky lightened – the night was almost over, and the fog had long since stopped rolling in. "And how? How! How can you touch me, but I cannot…touch …."

"I…" The pink-haired spy paused for a long time, searching for the appropriate word. Finally, she sighed. "Matthew. I am … neither alive nor dead… Bramimond's spell merely gave my essence form, so I could speak with you. Even that time … is running short."

_It is theorized that each and every one of us possesses a unique essence. I prefer to call it the "soul." This essence of ours is beyond conventional empiricism, beyond all the limitations of our world! _

_Lord Pent…surely…there's a way? You said that this essence cannot be destroyed by any means. So doesn't that mean…_

"How long, Leila, then? How long?"

_Indeed, but consider the following analogy. A dragonfly cannot know the beauty of the sky until it has passed its natural lifespan in the water, no? _

"Not long, Matthew…until sunrise, perhaps. Then I must fade again…"

_But … that's then…how would you know what the future holds?_

_No one can tell what the future holds - but Matthew, all it tak__es is a__ little bit of faith. Can you trust me?_

_Yes, Lord Pent, but…I know you can bring her back…with magic…tell me how! Name whatever price, whatever task you want me to do! Let me…_

That memory…it was from a few years ago. He couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed by his outburst. Pent, however, had paid it no heed. The Scholar-General only chuckled as he patted his forehead.

_Matthew, you do know that magic itself is a rather costly price, is it not? Our spells are crafted from paper and ink, some rarer tomes, gems. These are but simple elements, used as an equivalent exchange for the powers that we conjure up. How would you find an equivalent element for what you ask, which is life itself?_

The thief collapsed against a nearby tree. This night … the polarizing feelings of joy and sorrow, hope and disappointment - it was too much for him.

…_And that, my young friend, is the limitation of arcane arts. Simply put, there is nothing in the world that is as valuable as life. _Matthew could remember the sage avoiding his gaze. Pent was clearly unwilling to continue on further with the topic at hand. Perhaps he, too, had experienced sorrow firsthand.

_Lord Pent, then how did Ninian come back to life?_

_Your question…about Ninian, and how she was reunited with Lord Eliwood…I know not. Ask Bramimond, if you get the chance, though I fear the dark sage has already passed away…_

_Lord Pent, so it is magic! Is there any way you could –_

_I lack the power. I won't claim it is impossible, but I cannot do it_. The sage's last words, however, rang in his mind._ How could you expect the student to rise beyond his teacher? If there is a way, I think it has been long since lost. _

"Shh…Matthew, don't cry anymore. This isn't like you."

He blinked. In another moment, he could feel Leila sitting down beside him as she cradled his head with her arms.


	2. Ending A: Radiance

"That staff…the staff you used to revive me…It contained the last of Bramimond's power…he's gone now, Matthew…" Leila's voice softened as she lovingly ran a hand through his hair. "Knowing that you couldn't use any sort of magic, he tried to simplify it for you. As a result, he was consumed by the process of creation, and will fade away…as I fade away in a little while."

Matthew choked on his tears as a mixture of mortification and shame washed over him. So…that was why the dark sage had sounded so tired. And that smile…the smile on his face…did he know the price? He …he must have.

"I…I'm sorry…" he brokenly whispered to the heavens beyond, hoping that Bramimond could somehow hear him. The sky was brightening from grey now. The night was almost gone. "I…I didn't mean…all I wanted to say was…"

Damn it all. He wanted to see Leila again, but not at the cost of someone else. Had he known this from the start, he would never have -

"I know, Matthew…I know. Even in death, I've always been beside you."

The thief's eyes widened.

"Sometimes, when you thought you saw me... your eyes weren't playing tricks on you, Matthew…I really was there." Leila's voice grew a little weaker as she casually brushed aside a lingering tear from the corner of his eye. "You heard me speak to you, didn't you? That time, with Jaffar…you stayed your hand…It was because of me, wasn't it?"

Matthew nodded. How could he forget?

"You've grown up, Matthew. I'm so proud of you. You've learned to forgive and forget, learned to laugh again…I'm glad." Letting go of his head with a sigh, as if reluctant to leave him, Leila habitually brushed herself off, though there was no dust to be found on her. The spy stood up and took a light step towards the lakeside shore.

_She looks so beautiful…with the dawn light shining behind her…_

"My time is nearly up, Matthew. Before my time is gone, there's something I must tell you…something I never had a chance to say…"

Leila paused for a moment, as if gathering her thoughts. Matthew breathed deeply as he listened – this would probably be the last time he would ever hear her speak, so he wanted to make it count. The sound of her voice, the tone…he wanted to make sure he could remember every bit of it.

"In my last moments, Matthew…I thought of you. Matthew, you made me so happy, you know? As I drifted off into the darkness, remembering all you've done for me…I was truly, truly happy."

Smiling, the young woman extended a transparent hand to him.

"Please, let me now say the words I never had the chance to say. Matthew…I…"

Her voice was already fading away, but somehow, he knew instinctively what she was trying to say.

"I love you, I've never had a chance to say this either, but I…" the thief whispered as he faced his only love. Then, with more emphasis, he shouted: "I love you!"

She answered his emotional cry with a radiant smile. Behind her, the morning sun slowly rose, bathing the pair in its majestic brilliance. The rays of light pierced through Leila and her form grew fainter still until she became one with the rising dawn.

"I love you, Leila…"

_I love you, Matthew._ Her final words echoed in the morning air as her form disappeared into the aether, leaving only a calming serenity behind.

Matthew said nothing for a long time. Silently, he watched the sunrise, the tears on his face slowly drying. Seeing her again…telling her of his love…that was enough, wasn't it?

_It was, a _small voice in the back of his mind told him as he turned to face the lakeshore. A distant memory slowly returned to him as he watched the sun's morning rays paint the waters.

_Would you … believe me if I told you you'll definitely be with Leila again, _he remembered the mage-general ask him quietly as he left the Reglay Mansion.

_Lord Pent…I will try, but I'm a doubting man. As much as I'd love to fully believe you, it would take a miracle to convince me that she's still out there waiting for me…_

Pent only smiled sadly. Grasping the thief's hand, the sage gave him a firm shake.

_A reasonable answer. Then, Matthew, I wish you luck. Do come and tell me if you found your miracle._

"Lord Pent…Master Bramimond…I…" Matthew whispered to himself. But what was there to say? At last, he understood what they meant.

_I understand now, Leila. This isn't our farewell. You're still out there somewhere, waiting for me, aren't you?_

He had no regrets. Bramimond didn't bring her back, but the dark sage created a miracle – just for the two of them. The thief smiled. As usual, Lord Pent had been right all along. After paying his respects to the dark sage, Matthew would visit Etruria – and tell him everything. Afterwards, he …

There was still work to be done – Ostia could still use his service, and well…surely, there were others like him who had lost a loved one...he would tell his story to anyone who would be willing to listen…

Matthew spared one last glance at her gravesite as a light breeze enveloped him. As he turned to leave, he could smell lilacs in the spring air. His smile grew wider.

_Leila…thank you. Thank you for everything…_


	3. Ending B: Fragrance

"Matthew…there are so many things to tell you, but I don't have time…" Leila shook her head sadly as she stroked his hair. "Please, before the sun rises…what would you like me to do?"

The thief was completely mute. Seeing his silence, Leila wistfully smiled.

"Then, Matthew…would you like to listen to me?"

He nodded. He didn't want anything else … he just wanted to be with her, yet that was the only thing that was impossible. Even Bramimond...the legendary hero…couldn't reverse his fortunes…

"Matthew, even in death, I've watched over you. I could feel your pain, sense your anguish. When you tried to take your vengeance, I was so worried. I … I didn't want to see you consumed by your sorrows…" Leila spoke evenly, struggling to hide her own emotions. "That time…when you cornered Jaffar…you stopped. Could it be that you…"

"I heard your voice." Matthew nodded as he tried to take Leila into his arms.

"…So you did…" The futile gesture made the young woman bite back a sob as she smiled. "Am I that important to you, Matthew? Even after I'm gone, you still held my memory close to your…heart?"

The thief nodded again. If he tried to speak, he would have surely burst into tears. Behind him, the sun began its slow ascent as the light brightened.

"I appreciate it, Matthew…I really do. Thank you." Leila spoke haltingly, her form becoming a little transparent as she continued. "But, did you know? Your memories …they're like chains, binding your heart. After we became separated, it was as if you didn't care for life anymore. I know. You could no longer smile…"

Leila took a rapid glance behind her. Seeing the sunrise, she shook her head.

"Matthew. The only thing I ever want is for you to be happy. So, please…for your own sake, and mine, let go of your sorrows. You should have buried those memories…those memories of our times together…as you buried me…"

_My…happiness…so that's why she …even after death, she still loved me and cared for me…Leila…_

A strange expression appeared on Matthew's face as he stood up. Hearing his movement, Leila paused.

"For my sake, Leila…for my sake. Always, always for my sake. Have you never thought of yourself?" Calmly, the thief spoke, bringing his steely gaze to meet her own. "You want me to find happiness, and yourself? Are you saying that you could be happy … without …me?"

"No, Matthew, no…it's not like that…" Leila gasped, shaking her head. "You should know this already…my body, my life, my…my heart, all of it already belongs to you. It's just…I cannot bear to steal your happiness away…there are others in life waiting for you, Matthew. You could still…"

"Leila, you … you still can't see it, can you?"

_If this is to be our farewell, then I'll make sure that she leaves me without worry…_The thief stood up as he faced the rising sun. _Rest easy, Leila…_

"Yes, there may be others waiting for me. And yes, it may be that the future has other things in store for me. But Leila, you once told me that there is no such thing as joy or sorrow, didn't you?"

Leila nodded, tears welling into her eyes.

"That's right, you did. There is no such thing as joy or sorrow. Only the comparison of one state to another, nothing else. After tasting the bitterness of sorrow…experiencing the anguish of losing you, Leila, I know what happiness is! The memories…the times we spent with each other...no one could take that away from us! I have known love because I bore the pains of losing you!"

The thief moved across to Leila's side as he gently held her in his arms. Though she was supposed to be insubstantial, he could feel her familiar weight. He didn't care – illusion or not, he was going to finish what he was going to say.

"Leila. I do not know where I could find the same kind of happiness you have given me, but I can tell you that I won't cry anymore!"

A handful of peach blossoms swirled past the couple. Behind them, the sun climbed higher and higher, heralding the coming of a new dawn.

"No matter what happens…I'm not giving you up! I will live for you, knowing you will always be alive in my heart!"

Suddenly, the thief stopped. In that moment, he could almost hear Leila's quivering heartbeat. The sun's light was blinding him, and he wasn't sure how much time he had left. Taking a deep breath, he decided to say it, regardless of how stupid he must sound to her.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you this when you were still alive, but Leila! Before you leave me again…" Closing his eyes, he shouted,

"I love you!"

In that moment, time itself seemed to freeze as Leila closed her eyes. With a sigh, she fell, a few sparkling, hot tears gently hitting the ground as she landed in his arms. He could feel her weight growing heavier and heavier, even as her physical form slowly melded into the morning air.

"Leila…"

And then, all was still. She was gone.

"Leila," Matthew murmured as the last traces of his beloved faded into nothingness. Yet there was no sorrow in his heart. Bramimond had done the impossible – bringing Leila back to him, so he could hear her voice one last time. It was a much better miracle than he could have ever hoped for.

_Thank you, Master Bramimond…I understand now. If this was the way it was meant to be, then I'll accept it…_

"Leila…you'll always be there. Someday, somewhere, we'll be together again. I know it in my soul to be the truth…"

He knew he was right. Someday, they would be together again. And until then, he would look forward to that time – and continue to hope.

"Until then, please wait for me just a little longer…"

The scent of rose petals surrounded him as Matthew finished his sentence, the last traces of his words drifting away in the morning air.

_As powerful as dreams and wishes are, young Matthew, there is still a force much greater at work in our lives. _Bramimond's ethereal voice echoed faintly across the lake. _We must first learn to let go, so that we may then let divine wisdom guide our path. _

A faint light glowed in his arms as some misty substance – a strength that was powerful beyond time and space – began to coalescence. Suddenly, he felt weight in his arms again.

_Do not think that I helped you out of pity, for that emotion – like all other emotions – has long since left the core of my very being. What I do, I did out of curiosity…I wanted to see if your love and my skill was enough to create a miracle that would surpass all who came before me, and all that still live now. _

Wild joy coursed through him. He had no words in which he could express his amazement – or gratitude. Dumbly, Matthew could only watch as Leila slowly reappeared in his arms. She was solid now – her small figure pulsing with the force that was life itself…

_And we did. We succeeded. Though the process took all of my remaining strength, I believe it to be a worthy endeavor. And perhaps, this was the will of providence after all. Just as you found something important to you – so had I. Without you, I would have never learned of one of the most curious emotions that humanity possessed…_

With a gasp, Leila opened her eyes.

_Love. At last, I know what love is. Thank you, young Matthew, for sharing your tale. _

Instinctively, Matthew knew that he would never get a chance to thank the enigmatic sorcerer in person. He sighed in disappointment.

_Thank me not, young man. You cannot thank me for that which I gave freely. Listening is enough._ Matthew could almost hear a hint of a chuckle in Bramimond's voice as the sage paused, thinking about what to say to them next.

_Take good care of her, Matthew. And you, Leila, take good care of him. I shall wait to hear more of your tale as we meet again someday. _

The lovers nodded together as Leila relaxed into Matthew's arms, her face flushing a slight crimson. Though traces of tears still lingered on her beautiful face, the smile on her face was more peaceful than Matthew had ever seen. With an infinite amount of tenderness, the two passionately embraced.

_Live, then, young ones, and be blessed. Never forget that until the day when the Almighty shall deign to reveal the future, all of our wisdom can be summoned up in these two wards: wait, and hope. _

Like the rapidly dissipating mists, Bramimond's voice grew fainter and fainter. To his listeners, however, it would forever remain as clear as the light of the rising sun.

_Wait, and hope…_

Another gust of wind blew past, bringing with it the fragrance of lilacs. Behind the embracing couple, the two halves of the Wish staff winked in the radiant dawn. A single rosy blossom from the nearby peach tree danced past its polished surface, gently landing on the tranquil lake.


End file.
